Sora Lieven
Sora Lieven, also known as Swap, was the first alternate version created of Elliot / Otaku. He has gradually developed into his own character separate from being a complete copy of Elliot. Biography Sora was born to parents Roxanne and Keith Lieven, both working well-paid and busy jobs. Sora wasn't so much a planned pregnancy, so Roxy didn't properly invest her time into taking care of her child, rather seeing him as a distraction or obstacle standing between her and her financial goals. Instead, she was more violent and forceful with him, leading her to form an abusive relationship with him. The same relationship was present between her and her second born, Pablo, who was also an unplanned pregnancy. Sora's father Keith, however, was unhappy with the children's treatment and would comfort them after Roxy attacked or hurt them. He felt guilty for not standing up for them due to the fact that he loved Roxy as much as he loved his sons and wanted to sustain their relationship. The guilt later got to his head after a run-in with Cryptic, leading him to commit suicide. When Swap attended school, he made friends with a new student called Trip. They became very close, allowing a strong trust to form between the twp. However, Sora found it hard to completely confide in Trip about his mother's behavior, due to the fear that Roxy would severely injure or kill him if she found out. Because of this, he tended to keep most details about his mother's abuse to himself, however Trip still had a brief idea about his mother's nature and supported him to the best of his ability. One day, Sora was searching for food in the fridge when his mother walked in on him in a particularly bad mood. She grew very angry and decided to take out her anger on Sora by shoving him into the window and using a shard of the broken glass to slash him across the face, leaving a deep, permanent scar across his left eye. He desperately tried to cover the scar up for the next day at school using a makeshift bandage composed of strips of toilet paper and passing it off to teachers as a playground injury However, Trip grew suspicious and pulled him aside to further investigate. After unraveling the bandage, Trip was shocked and appauled, leading him to decide to take matters into his own hands and seek the power to stop his mother's inappropriate behavior. He turned to a Satanic ritual, which backfired and transformed him into Cryptic. Cryptic began to use his newfound powers of persuasion to plant suicidal thoughts into Keith's mind in an attempt to bring his, and consequently Roxy's, behaviors to an end. However, when Keith's suicide convinced Roxy to follow his lead, Sora and Pablo were left in a much worse living state. Without food, water, money or a proper roof to live under, Sora was forced onto the streets with his baby brother for the harsh winter. Pablo later died of hypothermia, leaving Sora twice as distraught as he originally was at the death of Keith. He eventually healed over, which also covered the majority of his emotional sensitivity and left him a much colder person. Sora ended up attending Hogwarts in the PotterTale timeline, where he was sorted into Slytherin house and became a mutual frienemy of Cecilia. He later spotted Dean sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading and soon made a habit of watching him with a strange fascination. He later realised he had become infatuated and tried to cover up his feelings with attitude and hatred. However, Dean was smart enough to notice his blushing signals and cottoned on quickly to his attraction. With a simple statement of the facts and a quick kiss, they began dating. Sora and Dean stayed together through their entire seven years of Hogwarts, facing many different events and hardships throughout. In the second year, Dean fell victim to the Basilisk when he sensed the creature nearby him and Sora in the corridors. He sacrificed his own safety by quickly shoving Sora into an empty classroom and using a pocket mirror to look the Basilisk in the eye and allow it to believe there was no other students around for it to target. This event proved traumatic for Sora and convinced him to start researching cures in his desperation to heal him. In the fourth year, Sora and Cecilia were both elected by the Goblet of Fire as 4th and 5th under-aged contestants in the Triwizard Tournament. Throughout the tournament, Dean provided Sora with various tips and pieces of advice in order to safely get him through. However, during the dragon trial, Sora was badly injured and collapsed upon escaping the arena. He luckily survived thanks to Dean's quick arrival and assistance from the other professors. In the 7th year, he assisted Cecilia and Taku in the Horcrux search and was an honored fighter in the Battle of Hogwarts. After witnessing Lauren's death on the battlefield, he became extremely mad, which boosted his power and allowed him to battle twice as hard, flipping the competition in the school's favor. After graduating from Hogwarts, Sora began his vigorous training and received a job as an Auror. He proposed to Dean 2 years after graduation and gave birth to Lauren (named after his friend/ex who died in the Battle of Hogwarts) a year after that. Tristan was also born when Lauren was 4 years old. He was an unplanned pregnancy, however Sora didn't treat this as his mother would. He felt that he owed his children a secure childhood and future and treated them with his maximum capacity of care and protection. When Lauren began to get into a relationship, Sora grew very worried and overprotective, leading him to become hostile towards her boyfriend, Jason. The relationship between the two soon grew worse when Jason temporarily broke up with Lauren due to his own personal issues. Sora interpreted the break-up the wrong way and grew very angry with Jason, causing him to become much more suspicious of him when they later re-formed their relationship. Personality and Traits Sora was relatively quiet and nervous as a child due to his fear of his mother and what others thought of the marks she left on his body. However, Trip brought him out of his shell and revealed him to be quite energetic and confident. However, after the death of his parents and brother, Sora grew colder and put up his own emotional walls in order to block out further heartbreak. When he began his relationship with Dean, he reluctantly lowered these walls and occasionally revealed his original self to him when they were alone. With those that Sora doesn't often talk to, he usually either comes across as snappy or rude or doesn't tend to interact. He is also known to hold grudges against people such as Cryptic/Trip, or have people he is particularly violent towards such as Jason. Relationships Sora hasn't developed as many friendships, but is on relatively good terms with most of the characters in the 4th wall. One of his first strong relationships was with his little brother Pablo. He was his main carer along with Keith and cared for him more than he cared for anybody else in his life. When Pablo died of hypothermia, he was completely heartbroken for many days. The healing process after this event lead him to develop his colder personality, yet he still gets upset when his brother is mentioned. Sora's next strongest relationship was with his best friend Trip. They made friends in primary school when Trip moved nearby from Cambridge. Since Sora was relatively unpopular and Trip started off without any friends, they met each other and got along fairly quickly. Trip was one of the only people who truly expressed concern for his conditions and the way his mother treated him. This concern was what lead Trip to seek help from a spiritual source, which went horribly wrong and resulted in him signing a contract to the devil, transforming him into Cryptic. Since Cryptic was relatively out-of-control, he then began to seek revenge on Sora's parents by convincing his father to commit suicide, which had a domino effect on Roxy. When Sora found out he had done this, he was both devastated and outraged. He therefore disowned Cryptic and broke off their friendship. When Cryptic returned decades after killing his parents, Sora was much more hostile and hateful towards him. However, he still had a soft spot for him and couldn't properly bring himself to ignore him when Cryptic had his lows. After Trip was restored to his normal state, he became very sincere of his decisions and the things he did. Sora grew more distant and passive-aggressive towards him through struggling to find the capacity to forgive him, yet he eventually warmed back up to him and forgave Trip. Another close relationship of his is with Dean. He first began to notice Dean in his First Year of Hogwarts, which gradually built up to the start of their relationship and, later on, marriage. They have a relatively balanced relationship, with Sora providing protection and passion while Dean provides comfort and support. Sora can usually come across as quite rude or "tsundere" towards Dean, however he tends to do so less and less with each passing day and is usually much calmer and civil around and towards him. Sora also has a strong bond with his children due to his overprotective mothering nature and his desire to guide them through a childhood that's more secure than his own. He's able to bond well with Lauren due to their similiar attitude and outlook on life, while his bond with Tristan is more based around his position as the younger sibling and his sweet nature. However, one of his most important relationships was with Lauren, another friend of his that he made in his younger days and later on in Hogwarts. They originally were in a relationship, however as he spent time with her romantically, Sora began to realise that what he truly felt wasn't love. This was what lead him to the discovery of his homosexuality. Because of this discovery, he broke up with Lauren, which left her very upset and put stress on their friendship. Sora felt extremely guilty because of the way he felt he'd tricked or used her before he discovered who he was. This, combined with her noble death in the Battle of Hogwarts, influenced his decision to name his daughter after her as a sort of honor or tribute to her and the things she had helped him through. Trivia * His favorite color is black * He loves chicken * He is homosexual * His magic type is blue, meaning he is capable of teleportation and telekinesis * He had a pet owl called Karma, who eventually died during the Battle of Hogwarts * He can cast a Stag Patronus * He is merciless on the battlefield and an excellent wielder of a spear * Sora loves whiskey and tends to drink it quite often